conversa no msnOMG gaara aparece xD
by Sika Yuki Kenpachi
Summary: uma conversa no msn entre duas fans de yaoi e WTF?o gaara ta debaxo do poste!


yuki-chan diz (20:38):

**ARGH!**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:38):

''aproveite agora que pode'' ... eita Kakashi pervo ¬¬

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:38):

que foi

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:38):

xD

yuki-chan diz (20:38):

**O IDIOTA DO MEU PAI FICO ME NDANDO ANIMAÇAO E DERRUBO MEU MSN E DEU PAU NO MEU PC E EU TAVA COM UM CA DE FANFIC ABERTO E NAO SALVEI!!1**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:39):

com um ca oq

yuki-chan diz (20:39):

**cap**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:39):

animação como assim

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:39):

ah tah

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:39):

eita o-o''

yuki-chan envia um wink (20:39):

Reproduzir "Toc Toc"

yuki-chan diz (20:39):

**esses trecos **

yuki-chan diz (20:39):

**deram pau no vista**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:39):

aaaaaaaaaah, entendi!

yuki-chan diz (20:39):

**uu**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:39):

ai

yuki-chan diz (20:40):

**manda o linck da fic**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:40):

tah

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:40):

/s/3888009/5/AmaiKitsune

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:40):

pronto

yuki-chan diz (20:45):

**conhesse mais alguma fic boa?**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:45):

Hm... eu tenho muitaas...

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:45):

mas naum sei se é teu estilo

yuki-chan diz (20:48):

**pq?**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:48):

é diferente xDDD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:48):

tipo, aquelas comédias basicas xDDD

yuki-chan diz (20:49):

:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:49):

e tbm aquelas que pra quem gosta de LEmon é praticamente um nada...

yuki-chan diz (20:50):

**se leu blood of love?**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:50):

nOpe

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:50):

yuki-chan diz (20:50):

yuki-chan diz (20:53):

**/s/2770699/1/Bloodoflove**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:53):

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:53):

vlw

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (20:53):

xD

yuki-chan diz (20:53):

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:12):

ja vorto

realmente,tratamos de coisas muito importantes no msn não acham?bom pra mim vence o motivo de eu ter prova segunda feira e eu estar falando de yaoi numa sexta fera com uma loca.

Bem não tem muita coisa a fazer quando se fica no vacuo entao decedi fazer uma boquinha,passei pela maré de tralhas no chao do meu quarto até a porta e fui até a cozinha.

Catei uma coca cola que deveria ta a uns 3 dias na geladera,nem consegui segura direito a latinha.puta merda,eu quero toma logo mais meus dentes sensiveis são uma merda!!TT

Eu devia tenta faze parede de escalada,pq pra atravessa o chao do meu quarto é pra proficional mesmo uu

Me sento na frente do pc de novo,não to afim de estuda,talvez eu posso tentar ter inspiraçao pra uma fic itasasu!...nao,hj não.

Me inclino na cadera giratoria e olho pra janela,a lua cheia ta bonita hj,epa!eu to ouvindo barulho da rua,mais oq-

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:28):

Vortei

Não acredito no que meus olhos que deus me deu estao vendo!!é-é-é-é-é-é-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-og-g-g-GAARA!!

O gaara ta parado na porra do poste!wtfhogijym??(whatfockhellofgodisjokinyitmy?)mais que merda!!

yuki-chan diz (21:29):

**acho que eu vi o gaara do lado de fora da casa oo**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:29):

...O-O

yuki-chan diz (21:30):

**ooeu nao sei se sinto medo,se me espanto,ou se eu saio correndo pra agarra ele OO**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:30):

sai correndo loL!

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:31):

lol

yuki-chan diz (21:31):

**espara ai que eu vo la fora pra ve se é ele oo**

não deu outra abri a genela com tudo,o gaara ta me olhando,omg o sabaku no gaara ta me olhando...eu to olhando pra ele de verdade!!para,se controla,pula do segundo andar não vai se facil...ta alto...a foda-se é pelo gaara!!

aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiTTmeu joelhinho hahahaiiiiique dorrrrrrrrrr!!ele ainda ta la me olhando!!que que eu fasso pula aqui eu pulei mais que merda eu vo faze agora?

Me levantei quase caindo,agora é agora!vamos la ir até ele não pode ser tao dificil não?porraaa eu to indo rapido de mais!!pernas trairas!!.

...

...

...

Ele sumiu!!ele sumiu na porra do redemuinho de areia!!caralho eu não acredito que eu perdi essa chance de agarra o cara mais fodao e mais sexy que existe!!

Agora pra volta la pra dentro...graças adeus que eu tenho uma trepadeira ao lado da janela D.

Puta merda meu joelha ta doendo pra cacete!!

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:34):

e aí

yuki-chan diz (21:36):

**eu corri a porra da rua intera**

yuki-chan diz (21:36):

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:37):

ACHOOOOU

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:37):

DIZ QUE SIIIM

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:37):

!!

yuki-chan diz (21:37):

**FILHA SE EU TIVESSE ACHADO SE ACHA QUE EU TARIA AQUI CONVERSANDO COM VC E NAO AGARRANDO ELE??**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:38):

VC PODIA TER LEVADO ELE PRA TUA CASA!!

yuki-chan diz (21:39):

**EU PODIA TE LEVADO ELE PRA MINHA CA!!**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:39):

ÉÉÉÉÉ!!

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:39):

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:39):

...EIII Ò.Ó

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:40):

KKKKK xD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:40):

CÊ NÃO TEVE ALUCINAÇÕES NÃO

yuki-chan diz (21:40):

**eu nao so disso òó**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:40):

ah fala sério!!

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:41):

eu jah achei que o Raito-kun... e bem na minha frente... um cara igualzinho a ele...mesmas roupas... OMG QUE IDIOTA EU PODIA TER ABRAÇADO ELE BUAAAA

yuki-chan diz (21:42):

**o cara loco que qué mata todo mundo com a porra do livrinho dele e que bejo a misa?oõ**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:42):

siiim...malditooo.

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:42):

..

yuki-chan diz (21:42):

**..**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:42):

mas mui bonito u-u

yuki-chan diz (21:43):

**eu prefiro o gaara a ele uu**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:43):

é, mas quero dizer, eu tbm so fã dele... merda, eu podia ter perguntando a ele sobre o Death Note Buaaaaaaaaaaaa

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:44):

mas, mas, o Gaara é assim TÃO rápido/

yuki-chan diz (21:45):

**acho que algum palhasso se fantasio de gaara e fico na frente da minha casa **

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:45):

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK se fosse eu, matava xD

yuki-chan diz (21:45):

yuki-chan diz (21:46):

**impussivel é condominel fexado e num tem adolecente que se paressa tanto com o gaara de 15 anos **

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:46):

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:46):

OMG

yuki-chan diz (21:47):

**oq?**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:47):

omg omg omgggg

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:47):

será que tem alguem taum parecido

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:47):

e nunk viu

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:47):

xD

yuki-chan diz (21:49):

**eu sei quando é ruivo natural!e ele tava parado debacho do poste da rua dava pra ve bem!!**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:50):

OO/

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:50):

e pode sair de casa quando bem entender

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:50):

xD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:50):

yuki-chan diz (21:51):

**eu...pulei a janela u/i**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:51):

que andar mora

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:52):

xD

yuki-chan diz (21:52):

**segundo,mais nao vem ao caso u/u**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:55):

naum mesmo ¬¬/ podia tah toda quebrada xDDD soh por causa de um ruivo, lindo e maravilhoso parado nUm poste...opa, essa é uma boa razão o/o

yuki-chan diz (21:55):

**porra eu ainda to encucada com isso **

yuki-chan diz (21:55):

**eu usei a trepadera u/uo complicado foi pra volta u/u**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (21:56):

KKKKKKKKKKKK xD

yuki-chan diz (22:00):

**porra se eu ve de novo eu pulo a janela e saio correndo filha**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:01):

tah, eu espero aqui xD

yuki-chan diz (22:02):

**to fazendo uma fic dessa nossa conversa,ignore esse comentario e vamos conversar normalmente uU**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

OMG HAHAHAhA

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

xDDD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

depois eu quero le

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

r...

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

e eu quero créditos u-u

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

xD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

entaaaum

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

xD se falar com ele, eu tbm quero conversar ù.

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:03):

ù.ú

yuki-chan diz (22:03):

**eu ligo a can**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:04):

xD tah xD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:05):

ah bem, naum põe na fic o seu comentário ficaria xDDD

yuki-chan diz (22:05):

**ok**

yuki-chan diz (22:05):

**mais eu juro eu vi o gaara na porra do poste!!**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:05):

eu acredito, e eu queria tah aí pra ver tambeeeem

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:06):

se bem que eu nem descia na trepadeira, pulava msm...

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:06):

xD

yuki-chan diz (22:06):

**e eu pulei**

yuki-chan diz (22:06):

**eu só usei pra subi mesmo**

yuki-chan diz (22:06):

**uu**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:07):

KKKKKKK não se quebrou msm

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:07):

xD

yuki-chan diz (22:07):

**acho qque fudi com o meu joelho mais isso nao vem ao caso uu**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:08):

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:09):

omg xDD ó, se encontrar ele, amarra e naum deixa ele sair

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:09):

xD

yuki-chan diz (22:10):

**filha eu escondo os vaso jogo agua nas areia da construçao do lado fexo as janela amarro ele e vo pra festa! oo**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:11):

HAHAHAHA

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:11):

xD

yuki-chan diz (22:13):

**eu fasso isso mesmo oo**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:14):

omg xD

yuki-chan diz (22:14):

**e nao?**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:15):

cofcof naum sei oq estah insinuando ù.ú

yuki-chan diz (22:16):

**hooooo naoooooo,santa do pau oco **

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:17):

cofcof ù.u

yuki-chan diz (22:18):

**adimita ùu**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:19):

nunkaaaaa D

yuki-chan diz (22:19):

**nao ligo a can quando eu capturar o gaara uú**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:20):

CARALHO TÁ EU ADMITO Ò.Ó eu amarraria ele sim...

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:20):

ù.ú

yuki-chan diz (22:21):

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:21):

.,... ò.ó

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:22):

jogar areia nOs vasos

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:22):

xD

yuki-chan diz (22:24):

**eu vo esconde os vaso,pq se tive alguma areinha ali ele pode usa **

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:24):

ah, tah

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:24):

xD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:24):

faz sentido

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:24):

tah fazendo a fic

yuki-chan diz (22:25):

**to**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:25):

-

yuki-chan diz (22:25):

**ja sabe oque eu faria**

yuki-chan diz (22:25):

**mais eu acho que faria coisa pior**

yuki-chan diz (22:25):

**pode i falando uú**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:25):

EEEEEEEE

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:25):

euuu

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:26):

estás maluca mulher

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:27):

na verdade, eu iria procurar o Naruto..HeHeHe ¬

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:27):

..

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:27):

xD

yuki-chan diz (22:28):

**eu tmb faria isso**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:28):

D

yuki-chan diz (22:28):

**mais oq faria com o gaara?**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:31):

além de ficar agarrada nele o dia todo sem soltar sei lá, quero dizer, soh achar ele jah ficaria beem feliiiz -

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:32):

e ù.u

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:35):

ei, da pra resp

yuki-chan diz (22:36):

**oque eu faria nao se pode dizer nesse horario uú**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:37):

cof xD como assim, nesse horário ù.ú

yuki-chan diz (22:38):

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:38):

xD

yuki-chan diz (22:39):

**fala serio **

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:40):

xDD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:40):

naum tah entendendo nada xD mas tudo bem

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:40):

xD

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:42):

ai que frio )

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:44):

entaum, como a gente termina a fic

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:44):

yuki-chan diz (22:45):

**famos ir falando coisas absurdas **

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:46):

xD tipo..

yuki-chan diz (22:47):

**a que a gente normalmente fala **

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:47):

sei...

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:47):

ee...se visse o Sasuke

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:47):

-

yuki-chan diz (22:47):

**o gaara nao pode se uke uu**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:48):

omg, isso de nOvo uu

yuki-chan diz (22:48):

**e o naruto nao pode se seme uu**

yuki-chan diz (22:48):

**aonde um loirinho de olhos azuis com orelhas de raposa e calda pode ter um resquicio de semezisse?**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:49):

quando ele fica sério...

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:49):

xD

yuki-chan diz (22:51):

**quando ele fica serio paresse que ele vai te uma crise de ukezisse uu**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:51):

xDD

yuki-chan diz (22:52):

**mais nao é?**

.:. C.i.ç.a - c.h.an. .:. - Que fofos O!! diz (22:52):

as vezes parece msm o.o


End file.
